Mea maxima culpa
by Niladhevan
Summary: Il vit son éternité avec ce fardeau. Cette erreur, qui avait autrefois porté son nom, qui avait son visage, le même sourire. Ce monstre, caricature de celui qu'il aimait tant, celui pour qui il avait commis...l'irréparable.


**Auteur**: Tenbra, aka Niladhevan

**Titre**: (c'était dur d'en trouver un potable!) _Mea maxima culpa_

**Disclaimer**: aucun des personnages présentés ici ne sont à moi…hélas.

**Résumé général**: Spoiler complet et total! Il descend les escaliers le plus lentement possible…parce qu'il sait ce qu'il trouvera derrière cette porte, ce qui l'y attend…

**ooOOoo**

Il descendait les marches de l'escalier avec une lenteur trop marquée pour être naturelle.  
Car à chaque pas, chaque grincement du bois sous ses chaussures, c'était cette porte qui se rapprochait, inexorablement.  
Tout en bas, plongée dans l'ombre, elle se dressait comme un garde stoïque et terrifiant. Pourtant, avec son panneau en noyer, sa poignée dorée et les nombreux verrous dorés qui la garnissaient, elle aurait pu paraître banale aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre…  
Mais lui savait ce qu'il y avait derrière...  
Son secret.

Ses mains tremblaient, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il était certainement trop émotif.  
_Crac.  
__Crac.  
_Plus de marches, juste un seuil carrelé au pied de cette sentinelle. Il la fixait comme s'il essayait de l'ouvrir par la seule force de sa pensée, ou encore comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il ne trouverait rien d'autre derrière elle qu'un bureau un peu désordonné, chaleureux et douillet.  
Mais non, bien sûr. Il savait ce qui était là. Cette chose innommable, ou plutôt sa chose. Puisque c'était par sa faute qu'elle était là.  
Plus que son secret. Sa honte.

Il éleva sa main tremblante vers les loquets, dans le plus grand des silences. L'obscurité l'entourait, comme une énygmatique compagne qui lui murmurait trop de vérités au creux de l'oreille. Il aurait voulut s'en débarasser, mais elle était omniprésente dans toute la maison, dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin, même l'extérieur paraissait sombre. Etait-ce un jeu de son imagination? Son esprit qui sombrait dans la folie, comme tant d'autres? Peut-être…sûrement…  
Tac. Tac. Tac. Il venait d'ôter les trois verrous de sécurité.  
Ses doigts gantés touchèrent le métal froid de la poignée de porte. Il agissait comme un automate aux rouages mal huilés. Il lui fallait un temps infini pour amorcer le geste le plus anodin, dans cet escalier, et dans cette pièce. Lentement, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour et l'actionnèrent dans un léger déclic.  
Le panneau de la porte s'écarta. L'ultime gardien de son secret s'écartait de côté, presque cynique avec son grincement lancinant…

Il fit un pas dans la pièce, et aussitôt la froideur quasi hivernale de l'endroit le saisit. Il tourna son regard pour embrasser la très grande salle du regard, la détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.  
Il y régnait un désordre relativement discret. La poussière s'accumulait sur les quatres tables en bois massif éparpillées à travers le bureau et jonchées de cahiers de notes, de livres et de feuilles de dessins. Une chaise était renversée sur le sol, une autre était adossée au mur, et un fauteuil vieux et d'aspect mou occupait un angle.  
Les murs étaients occupés par des étagères remplies de livres mal classés dont on ne devait pas prendre grand soin. Même le sol était occupés par les livres et les cahiers, qui devaient en sommes être une bonne centaine dans ce bureau.  
L'unique fenêtre du lieu était voilée par un épais rideau pourpre qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une très faible lumière, à peine suffisante pour qu'il puisse deviner les détails de l'ameublement.  
Pourtant il la connaissait par cœur, pour y avoir travaillé de si longues nuits…  
Il savait exactement où se trouvait ces traces de craie sur le sol, l'endroit où il avait "rangé" ses ingrédients. Là où cette chose se trouvait habituellement.

Prenant son peu de courage à pleines mains, l'homme s'avançait d'un pas lent et résonnant dans la pièce, évitant sans vraiments les voirs les petites piles de livres qui lui faisaient obstacles. Il savait précisément combien de pas il lui fallait pour l'atteindre, combien de secondes il prendrait avant de voir ça, le temps précis qu'il lui faudrait pour chasser ce désargréable nœud dans sa gorge pour se mettre à parler…  
Il se dirigeait vers le fond.  
Neuf pas. Neuf claquements feutrés qui résonnaient étrangement dans tout l'endroit.  
Il se figea brusquement au bout de ce décompte muet et baissa les yeux aux sol. Pourquoi ces traits de craie mettaient-ils autant de temps à s'estomper? Ils lui apparaissaient si net, même malveillants de par leur trop grande nettetée.  
Un cercle maudit…

L'homme aux cheveux blonds inspira profondement et parcourut brièvement les environs. Le fauteuil au coin, dont le cuir était légèrement déformé par une récente occupation, puis une sorte de tapis de feuilles parcourues d'un fine écriture au milieu, et quelques étranges objets soigneusement alignés au pied du mur opposé: une poupée de chiffon aux longs cheveux jaunes, au sourire gauche et à la robe bleue et froissée, une morceau de glace brisée de forme irrégulière, et un vieux peine auquel il manquait de nombreuses dents. Ses objets fétiches, peut-être.

Et bien sûr, il y avait _ça_.

Il l'avait tout de suite repéré, mais avait fait jusqu'au bout comme s'il ne remarquait pas cette chose.  
Poser ses yeux sur elle était une souffrance indescriptible qui ne s'atténuait pas avec le temps. Pourtant cette fois, il osa la contempler, en tentant d'occulter ses entrailles en pleine danse.  
A chaque fois, c'était différent. C'était une étrange aptitude que cette chose avait développée, sans doute…

Couché sur le flanc au centre du tapis de papier, lui présentant son dos, un simulacre de jeune homme se tenait là, en position foetale.  
Un corps à la peau laiteuse, qu'aucun vêtement ne venait voiler, une silhouette harmonieuse et presque séduisante…Une longue chevelure d'une couleur indéfinissable, mêlant étrangement du roux, du châtain, du blond et du brun qui ruisselait en arabesques veloutées de sa nuque jusqu'au sol poussiéreux.

Il ne pouvait voir son visage de son emplacement, tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que cette singulière chevelure, ce dos divinement bien dessiné et son inévitable nudité. Pourquoi refusait-il de porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait apportés? Et pourquoi changeait-il tout le temps d'apparence? Pourquoi choisir des corps si idéalisés, si attirants? C'était des questions qui le hantaient, mais dont il connaissait cependant les réponses, au fond de lui…

"_Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa_…"

Cet adage latin résumait bien ce qu'il en pensait, en fait. Parce que cet être, qu'il avait créé grâce à sa science, était l'incarnation de son pêché. Ce fut un échec, mais il n'avait pas renoncé, et avait nourris cette amas de chair palpitante avec des pierres rouges, pour qu'il puise dans toutes ces vies concentrées une énergie nouvelle. Il était à présent ce qu'on appelait un Homonculus, mais jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à l'appeler autrement que "chose" ou "créature"…

L'alchimiste reporta son attention sur cette pâle imitation d'humain dont il était l'auteur. Même s'il paraissait dormir, dans cet espèce de nid de feuilles, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste ailleurs, mais le moindre son plus significatif le tirerait de sa transe.

"Hm."

Ce simple toussotement discret y suffit.

Tout le corps svelte et pâle fut parcourut d'un frisson, et lentement, l'être se retourna. Un noeud insupportable se forma au creux de son ventre quand la chose lui fit face, assise sagement en tailleurs. Son visage…il était presque féminin, très fin, très agréable, mais quelque chose clochait et le rendait pratiquement repoussant. Ses yeux étaient mauves, ses pupilles verticales comme celles d'un félin. Son nez était droit et discret, ses lèvres pâles et douces bien que ne formant qu'une ligne droite immuable. De longues mèches de cheveux barraient son front en désordre sans qu'il ne semble songer à les écarter. Il était beau, mais c'était un visage qui ne reflétait aucun sentiment précis, un peu comme ces bustes de marbre de l'antiquité représentant les déités grecques, belles et charmeuses, mais définitivement froides et sans vie.  
La chose le regardait sans ciller, pas agressive, ni ravie non plus. Elle montrait juste qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, et s'y interessait. Il demeura ainsi dans une immobilité parfaite, alors que l'homme face à lui tentait désespérement de trouver quelque chose à dire.

"Bonjour…"

C'était facile. Un simple salut, fait d'une voix basse et grave, mais légèrement nouée. Il était et resterait trop émotif, peut-être était-ce cela qui le perdrait…

La créature leva un peu plus la tête, et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait qu'elle le ferait, juste parce qu'il lui avait appris à le faire et qu'il obéissait, le plus souvent.

"Bonjour."

Son ton à lui était plat, d'une voix indéchiffrable que l'on pouvait aussi bien attribuer à un homme qu'à une femme. Pour la première fois, l'alchimiste remarqua que les mains arachnéennes du faux être étaient refermées l'une sur l'autre, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il passa ce détail pour demander doucement:

"Que faisais-tu?"

"Je rêvais."

"C'est impossible, voyons, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne dors jamais…"

L'alchimiste poussa un soupir las, et sans attendre la répondre, se dirigea d'un pas lent et pesant jusqu'au fauteuil, où il s'installa avec une infinie précaution. Le cuir mou gardait une fugace chaleur, signe que la chose l'avait occupée quelques temps avant son arrivée. Mais cette tiédeur lui paraissait plutôt malsaine, en réalité.

Il remua les épaules pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable, posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs avant de fixer l'objet de sa honte, qui s'était docilement tourné pour lui faire face, toujours assis au milieu du cercle tapissé de feuilles.  
Ce dernier resta plus immobile qu'une statue de sel pendant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit presque avec cérémonie ses mains pour dévoiler un tout petit objet doré, qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un cri étranglé à son créateur.  
Son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse, mais l'autre ne semblait pas le remarquer, car il prit la parole de sa voix invariablement placide:

"Je rêvais, fit-t-il en lui présentant l'anneau d'or à la vue de l'alchimiste. Quand je la tiens contre moi, je fais des rêves."

L'homme blond avait les yeux agrandis par un subtil mélange de terreur, de surprise et d'une peine infinie. Cet anneau…

Après quelques interminables secondes où il resta plongé dans un silence pétrifié, il parvint à articuler faiblement:

"Quels rêves? Peux-tu me les raconter…?"

La créature pencha légèrement la tête de côté, comme si cette demande la surprenait, mais elle se mit à caresser machinalement le bijoux tout en parlant de sa voix monocorde:

"Je vois plein de gens inconnus en vêtements colorés qui bougent bizarrement. Il y a un drôle de bruit continu, et plutôt joli d'ailleurs…"

L'être s'interrompit, caressant toujours l'anneau, et commença à se balançer légèrement d'avant en arrière en fredonnant les lèvres closes un air qui était familier à l'alchimiste. C'était une valse, tout simplement…  
Ces rêves en question, il savait que ce n'en étaient pas vraiment…peut-être que cet anneau et un élément qui déclenchait la remontée de souvenirs. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser. Cette chose n'était pas _lui_. Et elle ne le serait certainement jamais…

"Et moi je suis au milieu d'eux, reprit alors la créature alors qu'une de ses mains arachnéennes grimpait le long de son torse pour s'y appuyer, comme pour ausculter son propre cœur. C'est étrange comme impression, je n'arrive pas l'expliquer. Et puis, je vous vois, vous…et…"

La chose leva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager avec attention, coupant court à son récit. L'homme aux cheveux blonds se sentit soudainement embarassé, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
Même si cet homonculus ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement agressif avec lui, cette façon dont il le regardait parfois lui donnait froid dans le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? demanda-t-il posément, voulant à tout prix dissimuler son trouble. Tu me voyais, et puis…?"

Il cligna des yeux. Et la seconde suivante, la créature n'était plus à trois mètres de lui, sur son tapis de feuilles, mais tout près. Trop près, sans doute. Il sentit un poid léger se poser sur ses genoux avant de comprendre que la créature venait d'y grimper. Ses longs bras fins vinrent s'entourer comme des serpents blancs autour de ses épaules. L'espace d'une seconde, l'alchimiste prit peur et crut que sa créature allait le tuer, car il avait déjà fait preuve auparavent d'une force incroyable. Mais non, c'était même pire. Le front de l'être androgyne était venu se caler contre son cou, et sa longue chevelure éthérée à la teinte incertaine vint frôler son menton.  
Une étreinte.  
…

L'alchimiste inspira profondement pour contenir le raz-de-marée de souvenirs déchirants qui menaçait de le submerger. Il était crispé, et la proximité de ce simulacre d'être humain dans le plus simple appareil y était certainement pour beaucoup...  
Ses doigts se ressérèrent sur le bout des accoudoirs avant qu'il n'ose enfin baisser son regard vers le visage de l'être androgyne, qui pour une raison encore inconnue s'était juché sur ses genoux comme un petit enfant.  
Il rencontra les yeux mauves aux pupilles verticales, et se figea aussitôt.  
Pourquoi le fixait-il aussi intensément? Quel était le rapport avec le 'rêve' qu'il était en train de lui raconter? Il n'aimait pas le sentir contre lui, c'était… malsain.

Les lèvres du faux humain furent alors comme secouées de spasmes, leur commissure s'étirant puis retombant aussitôt. C'était surprenant à voir: au aurait dit qu'il grimaçait, mais son attitude paraissait si concentrée qu'il renonça à lui poser la question, et se contenta de le regarder faire en silence.  
Au bout d'une minute, la créature sembla abandonner son singulier exercice, et laissa retomber sa tête contre le torse de l'alchimiste, qui demeura plus perplexe que jamais. Qu'avait-il fait, ou essayé de faire, au juste…?

"J'y…je n'y arrive pas"

Sa voix avait prit une saisissante note peinée, qui rajouta une couche supplémentaire à la surprise de son créateur. L'homonculus releva légèrement ses yeux couleur améthyste, avant d'ajouter sur le même ton:

"Vous pourriez me le faire, vous? Comme dans mon rêve…"

"Faire quoi?"

"Me sourire…quand vous venez, ajouta aussitôt la créature en rencontrant le regard ébahi de l'alchimiste, vous rester toujours comme ça, alors que dans mes rêves vous me souriez toujours, et vous m'appeliez Hoj…"

"Tais-toi, coupa l'homme blond, le souffle court. Tais-toi. Laisse-moi tranquille."

L'homonculus obtempéra aussitôt, et quitta les genoux de son créateur d'un bond furtif et léger pour aller retrouver le tapis de feuilles froissées. Ses cheveux étaient soudainement devenus noir de jais, et si longs qu'ils pourraient atteindre ses chevilles même s'il se mettait debout. Il se dirigea dans une condition vaguement quadrupède jusqu'à l'alignement de ses "objets fétiches", prit le peigne avec cérémonie et, s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol, se mit à les peigner avec attention et lenteur.

L'alchimiste le regardait le loin, aussi pétrifié qu'une statue. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, cela ressemblait plus à une catastrophe naturelle…  
Il éleva une main tremblante pour la passer sans ses cheveux blonds noués en catogan et soupira nerveusement, profitant du fait que la créature était trop occupée à se contempler dans le tesson de miroir pour lui prêter plus d'attention.

Alors cette chose avait remarquée qu'il n'éprouvait à son égard que du dégoût et de la peine?  
En ressentait-elle de la douleur, ou bien ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'un simple caprice?  
Cet anneau…où avait-elle bien pu le dénicher? Dans ce bureau? Oui, il y avait des chances. Il venait parfois ici, autrefois, et peut-être l'avait-il égaré un jour entre des piles de livres…  
Le cœur de l'homme se serra cruellement, avant qu'il ne soupire et ne s'extirpe de son fauteuil.

Il lui faudrait neuf pas pour rejoindre la porte, treize pour monter l'escalier, trente pour en quitter le couloir.

Ne pas oublier de remettre les verrous.

Lui apporter un peu plus tard de quoi manger, et peut-être des vêtements qu'il ne réduirait pas en lambeaux, comme les autres…

Ignorer les sarcasmes acides de sa compagne.

Regagner sa chambre.

Contempler comme toujours la photo de sa famille déchue. Se coucher avec un goût amer dans la bouche, en pensant à l'être qui, plusieurs étages plus bas, restait seul dans le silence et l'obscurité en attendant sa prochaine visite…

On l'appelait Hikari no Hohenheim.  
Hohenheim le Lumineux, le plus brillant alchimiste qui soit ( le plus émotif, aussi?). Celui qui avait créé une Pierre Philosophale. Celui qui était "immortel"…  
Il était une légende. Les légendes n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale, avec une famille heureuse?  
Il avait essayé pourtant. Avec Dante, qui lui avait offert un plus précieux présent encore que le Joyau Ultime: un fils.

Hoju… son bien-aimé fils.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il meure si jeune? Un empoisonnement au mercure…et tout c'était effondré. Son épouse, déjà étourdie par la vie que lui offrait la pierre ne sembla pas s'en attrister, et le poussa même à le ramener grâce à l'alchimie.  
Elle était déjà devenue folle, il n'aurait jamais, jamais du écouter ses paroles mielleuses pleines de promesses. Il voulait revoir son fils, il voulait à tout prix pouvoir comme avant le toucher, lui enseigner l'alchimie, lui sourire.

_Il avait envie de le retrouver_.

De cette envie mordante, cruelle, était née cette chose inhumaine. Avec les pierres rouges, il était devenu "regardable", mais sa physionomie changeait sans cesse, au gré de ses envies propres. Jamais il n'avait revêtu celle d'Hoju, car il n'avait aucun souvenir intact de cette vie antérieure qui était la sienne. Pourtant, devant lui, il adoptait des formes toujours belles, comme s'il cherchait à le plaire, à lui arracher ces sourires qui hantaient ses "rêves".

Un jour, il savait qu'il en aurait assez de se torturer ainsi. Même s'il devait se montrer égoïste, même s'il devait quitter Dante, et cette chose qui aurait du être son cher Hoju, il fuirait.  
C'était peut-être dans sa nature, de fuir. Il resterait toujours trop émotif, trop faible.  
Il chercherait peut-être à connaître une vie de famille, ailleurs, avec d'autres. Parce qu'il en avait envie, parce que connaître le bonheur, l'amour, et ce sentiment indéfinissable qu'étaient les liens du sang…c'était sans doute cet espoir qui l'empêchait de sombrer, comme son amante, dans une folie cruelle et sanguinaire.

* * *

Envy fixa avec fierté le sublime être androgyne que lui montrait le miroir. Il s'aimait ainsi, divinement beau, au corps svelte et gainé de noir, au sourire à la fois charmeur et cruel.

Il cultivait cette apparence pour l'heure où il retrouverait l'Enfoiré.

Il voulait être beau devant lui, quand il lui arracherait le cœur à main nue, pour qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il avait éprouvé au début de son existence d'homonculus.

Un frisson savoureux lui parcourut l'échine en imaginant cette scène ô combien désirée.

_Il avait envie de le retrouver_.

Sa vengeance serait sanglante, et tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route en auraient un avant-goût. Hohenheim périrait, ce démon qui l'avait abandonné à l'époque où tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était sa rare mais tant appréciée présence…

Et quand à ces morpions qui étaient ses demi-frères, ils iraient aussi en Enfer. Parce qu'ils avaient usurpés sa place, et il ne pouvait éprouver aucune compassion pour le fait que, tout comme lui, il les avait lachement abandonné…

Il ne vivait plus que dans son envie et sa haine.

Le miroir se brisa en milles morceaux reflétants tous le visage empreint d'un sourire dément de l'homonculus. Son poing s'abaissa, alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix douce:

"J'ai appris à sourire, Papa…tu verras, tu verras comme je suis beau, tu seras fier…"

**ooOOoo**


End file.
